Pretending
by JazzySpazzy421
Summary: A short oneshot I wrote for the Pretend Date Contest by blackandivorykeys! Jasper and Alice please read and review! They thought their love was true, now Alice learned something; what will she do?


**A/N: This is an entry for the PDC. I Alice's POV.**

**Pretend Date Contest**

**1. Cannon pairings. No exceptions.  
2. Must be able to relate to Pretend Dating. Be creative!  
3. Must have a plot. (No threesome, slash, and etc. Lemons are accepted.)  
4. Must be a one-shot. It can be extended after the contest ends.  
5. Must have rules pasted on entry and summary marked with Pretend Date Contest or PDC.  
6. Contest ends June 22nd, 2009, 11:59 PM EST (Eastern Time). Two entries allowed.**

**PM blackandivorykeys when you are finished with your entry or have questions. Three winners get prizes. Good luck! Can't wait to see what you come up with. ;)**

**Read and review!!**

**Song lyrics are in italics and are not mine. They belong to Jerry Lynn Williams.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Pretending

Today had seemed normal enough. I woke up, went to school, and saw my AMAZING boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. He was…entrancing. Really. His hay-like hair was the perfect length and sometimes, it fell over his eyes so adorably. His electric blue eyes show care and love if you really look into them…like I do…several times every day.

Soon enough it was time for lunch, the one chance you get to do nothing during school hours. I met him up at our usual seat beside the large window. Our equally amazing friends, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella were all sick with the seasonal, not swine, flu, so we were alone. As soon as I saw him, I knew something wasn't right. He looked like he had done something really bad that he regretted. His eyes looked more…frigid.

"Hello, Alice," He kissed my cheek quickly, coldly.

I mumbled a quick greeting, dreading what I could feel was coming.

"Could we talk…in private?" No. Please tell me I was imagining those words and belonged in a mental asylum.

"Sure, Jazzy," I used the nickname he usually liked. I was the only one with permission to.

We found a nice, quiet spot beside a tree that was carpeted with moss. Damn rain.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching up to stroke his lifeless, godlike face.

"I have a confession to make," No, no, no, no. This isn't how it was supposed to work. We were soul mates, destined for each other.

"What is it?" I repeated anxiously. _How many times must we tell the tale?  
_

_How many times must we fail?  
Living in lost memory  
You just recalled_

"I didn't start this relationship voluntarily. A few months ago, I may have had a…crush on you, and…everyone in the school knew, except for you, of course. If I had had the choice, I would never have asked you out. I was nervous. I was afraid you'd say no," I grasped his dead hand. It felt like holding a rock. A rock that didn't couldn't move, frozen in one position for all of eternity.

_Working on the sound of the band  
Trying to get the music right  
Two go out working  
Three stay home at night_ _That's when she said she was pretending  
Like she knew the plan  
That's when I knew she was pretending  
__Pretending to understand_ _Pretending, pretending  
Pretending, pretending_

"I was playing a rather normal game of Truth or Dare with Tanya. She liked Edward at the time and she only talked to me to try to get closer to Edward. It was my turn, and I chose to do a dare. She knew that I liked you, so she dared me to ask you out, and then kiss you. I was very nervous. She wanted to ridicule me so Edward would go to her for help, about how to help me when you rejected my invitation. So I asked you out. I nearly died of…being nervous," He paused as we gazed into each other's eyes.

Unfortunately, he had to continue his depressing rant. Even the world looked dead and lifeless now. The trees were wilted. The grass was brown, despite the rain. The air was a gray haze that carried morbidity with it.

"The date was fine. I enjoyed it, but it…wasn't real, if you get what I mean. I'm sorry. It was wrong and uncalled for me to do that. My behavior was inexcusable. Will you forgive me, Alice? I love you," He said tenderly.

"Well…I need some time to ponder the world, Jasper. So have you been pretending this entire time? I thought we had something special. I thought that we would be together forever. And now I find out that this wasn't real? How could you?" I said, and the words stung. They physically hurt my throat, my vocal cords, even my lips.

_Satisfied but lost in love  
Situations change  
You're never who you used to think you are  
How strange_

_That's when she said she was pretending  
Like she knew the plan  
That's when I knew she was pretending  
Pretending to understand_

_Pretending, pretending  
Pretending, pretending_

"But I wasn't pretending!" Jasper said desperately as I turned to walk away.

"What?" I was astounded.

"I said I liked you before asking you out!" He said, still desperate, but now a hint of annoyance coated his words.

"But you also said that you weren't going to do anything about it!" I cried.

"I was going to…in a few months. Besides, we ended up dating no matter why I asked you out for the first time. We have something special. Soul mates, practically. We shouldn't just throw it all away!" He stated, less desperate, thank goodness.

"So…you were going to ask me out?" I needed some clarification.

"I don't see how I would have held up if I hadn't. Let's say that the dare was a good thing," He spoke only sweetly now.

"Only if it meant I got to be with you. You are my destiny. I love you," I said, surprised at how dramatically the conversation had changed.

"Is it a possibility for us to tuck away this conversation and resume dating as we were before you found out any of this?" He offered.

"Yes, please,"

We stepped forward in synchronization and my fingers knotted in his silky hair immediately. There was a certain electric zap that happened whenever anything even remotely close to this now full-blown make out session happened. His hands were holding me tightly to his sculpted stone chest. Mine were exploring his painfully and unbearably beautiful face. Our tongues collided and snaked around each other just as we heard a throat being cleared behind us.

We sheepishly turned around, arms still intertwined. It was Mr. Mason, our English teacher.

"Now, Miss Brandon, Mr. Whitlock, I am sure that you are both aware of the rules about PDA on school property. I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to give you three days of detention."

I must admit, I was shocked, but I couldn't care less. As long as I was with Jasper, nothing else mattered. I would go on.

_I got lost in alibis  
Sadness can't prevail  
Everybody knows strong love can't fail_

_Don't be pretending about how you feel  
Don't be pretending that your love is real  
Don't be pretending about how you feel  
Don't be pretending that your love is real_

_Pretending, pretending  
Pretending, pretending_

**A/N: Please review! I tried to change the formatting. Sorry about last time.**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**-JazzySpazzy421**


End file.
